


Stranger In My Bed

by Icalia248



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalia248/pseuds/Icalia248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the hell was there a stranger in Mickey's bed, and why was he only in boxers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginebughead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebughead/gifts).



Mickey would normally be livid to wake up to a stranger in his bed but when said stranger is not only attractive but half naked it's hard to be.

The stranger currently taking up the entirety of his bed is tall, lanky but muscular. Mickey's eyes catch glimpse of the tattoo on the stranger's side, typical g.i tat eagle holding a rifle. Mickey can't help but think douche.

Mickey's lividity may not be as high as it should be but that doesn't mean he's not just a little bit curious how the fuck this guy got into his bed, and why he was in nothing but boxers. He had a sneaking suspicion that Mandy had something to do with it.

"Mandy, I think one of your fuck buddies wandered into the wrong room."

Mandy exits the bathroom where she was in the middle of applying her signature black eye makeup, and takes a peek into Mickey's bedroom.

"That's just Ian, sadly not a fuck buddy."

"Haven't worn him down yet?"

"Strictly into dick."

Not only was he an attractive stranger but he was also gay.

Mandy comes back out with a smirk displayed across her face, that can only spell trouble.

"Consider it an early birthday present."

"The fuck?"

"Look after him, I'm going out. Did Mickey just wander into the twilight zone? Before he can even tell his sister to fuck off, get her attractive gay friend out of his bed she's gone to do who knows what.

Mickey was tired from working all day, telling off people will do that to a person. All he wanted to do was pass out but there was a giant in his way.

Just because said stranger was attractive doesn't mean Mickey's going to let sleeping beauty here keep sleeping, although he was more of an Ariel from The Little Mermaid with the red hair. 'Fuck Mandy for dragging him into her Disney obsession when they were kids.'

Mickey flicks the guy's face repeatedly until he finally starts to stir, heavy sleeper.

"I'm sleeping here."

"In my fucking bed."

Ian's face contorts, eyes slowly opening to reveal beautiful green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The owner of the bed you were just sleeping in."

Ian looks around, confused.

"Shit, sorry."

Noticing he happens to be semi naked, a blush makes its way across his freckled face. Mickey would be lying if he said he didn't find it even a bit endearing.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my clothes are?"

"I didn't even know who you were until Mandy."

"Mandy!" A dawning look spreads across Ian's face.

"I might have hit the booze and weed too hard last night."

"You think?"

"Mandy is anything but a lightweight, I should have known better than to try and keep up with her."

"A family trait."

"You must be the brother, Mickey?"

Ian knew of him but Mandy hadn't once mentioned Ian to him, not that Mickey usually gave a shit about his sisters friends.

"Your sister's told me some stories about you."

"Yeah? Well whatever she's told you I'm sure I have just as worse on her."

Ian breaks out in a full smile that leads into a fit of laughter.

"I might still be a little drunk or high, possibly both."

Mickey had planned on kicking Ian right out of his bed but for some reason he wanted him to stick around a bit longer.

"Mandy never mentioned her brother was hot" Ian says looking straight into Mickey's eyes, a mischievous look in them.

Mickey smirks, "You're drunk, or high, or both."

"Yeah, but you'll still be hot when I sober up I'm sure."

This is not at all what Mickey was expecting to come home to, and for whatever reason you wouldn't catch him complaining about it.

_Mickey: Thanks for the early birthday present, bitch_

Mandy pulls out her phone, revealing a text from her brother. She smirks at the message displayed on the screen, her plan had worked. She thinks back to the night before where Ian had found a picture of Mickey and commented on how he'd like to 'fuck the shit out of him' as he said it in his inebriated state. They'll both owe her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to gift a work to Molly for a while but I've been blocked. I'm not sure where this came from but I hope she enjoys it, as well as everyone else.


End file.
